Hearts and Chocolate
by TaintedTamer
Summary: Eric decides to give Alex a Valentine's Day to remember.


Alex pushed the door open, having to use a little more force than necessary since the lock was once again sticking

Alex pushed the door open, having to use a little more force than necessary since the lock was once again sticking. He muttered something, narrowing his blue eyes and dropped his backpack to the floor as he closed the door behind him. Exhausted was an understatement - he felt like crawling into bed and killing anyone who messed with him. He felt like school was as much as a battle as fighting Decepticons now...  
Alex brought a hand through his blonde hair, his black 'antennae' like bangs drooping. It was only after he had slipped off his shoes that he noticed something was on the floor. He blinked, leaning down to look at the path of rose petals that decorated the floor of the apartment. Alex allowed himself a tired smile; standing fully and walking along the path until it lead him to the kitchen.  
He half expected Eric to be there, but only saw a large, red basket sitting on the kitchen counter.  
Curiosity got the better of the teen and he walked towards it, his smile growing as he saw the chocolate sweets in the basket along with heart shaped candies.

Eric peeked around the corner to see if Alex had found his surprise yet. He had heard him arrive home a few minutes ago. To his delight he saw that Alex had, in fact, found what he had left for him. It was Valentines Day and he had decided to do something special for Alex this year since it was always the younger boy trying to please him.  
He could wait no longer.  
"So I see you found my little gift, hm?" Eric whispered huskily into Alex's ear, slipping his arms around the small teen's waist.

Alex jumped at the voice, thinking that Eric was still at the Fireshot. But he quickly relaxed as he felt strong arms around him and he leaned back into the larger man, smiling.  
"Geez, you scared me Optimus." he said, then gave a small laugh, "You didn't hurt yourself removing all of those rose petals did you? I tried that last year and...Well, those thorns aren't very forgiving."

Eric chuckled, "I'll admit, I kind of cheated...I bought the petals already like that. But the cleaning I did myself."

"Cheater. But it still looks really nice - did you really clean up just for me?" he asked, glancing up at Eric.

Eric's face lit up with a boyish grin, "Yea, just for you. You always do stuff for me so I decided it was my turn...but this isn't all of the surprise.

Alex blinked, turning slightly in Eric's arms to look at him. "You mean the chocolate and roses aren't it?" he asked, raising a brow as his smile widened.

A smirk spread across Eric's face. He knew that he need not say more. Leaning down, he gave his younger lover a few pecks on the lips before pulling him into a longer, more passionate kiss, spinning the boy around so that they were now face to face.

Alex had to tilt his head back to embrace the kiss, closing his eyes as he slowly opened his mouth and tasted Eric.

Eric lightly bit Alex's tongue as he felt it enter his own mouth. His large hands pressed against the small of Alex's back, pulling him closer towards the older man. Because Alex was so short, Eric had to lean over to reach him. This grew tiring after a while. With one swift movement Eric lifted Alex so that Alex was straddling his waist. This made things much easier.

Alex moaned as Eric easily picked him up and he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist to help him stay in place. Alex wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, deepening the kiss with a soft smile.

With one hand Eric felt his way to the counter keeping the other hand around Alex's waist for safety. When he felt the hard surface he gently lowered his lover onto the marble counter, not parting from the kiss. His hands were now free to move where they liked.

Alex shifted as he felt himself being set on the counter, keeping his legs around Eric's waist to keep the man close. Alex broke the kiss momentarily, gasping for air before he locked lips with Eric once again.

Eric parted the kiss slightly to remove the younger boys' shirt quickly that stood in the way of the skin that he desperately wanted.  
"I'm taking **you** as my valentine's gift," Eric smirked down at the boy.

Alex felt his face heat up in a faint blush, smiling softly at Eric.  
"Sounds like the perfect Valentine's Day to me." he said.

Eric grinned at his approval. Instead of replying with words he let his hands do the talking. They trailed downwards towards the boy's pants, unbuttoning them slowly. While doing this his mouth teased the tender skin on Alex's neck.  
"Rrgh, I can't get these unbuttoned," Eric said exasperated after a while at fumbling with the teasing buttons.

Alex moaned as Eric kissed his neck, glancing down and giggling at his lover's attempts to undo his new pants. "It might be easier if I'm lying down..." he smiled.

Eric smirked, "Good idea."  
Using his lips as a guiding method, he gently pushed the younger boy into a lying down position as he parted their lips with his warm tongue. As Alex had guessed, the pants were much easier to get undone while he was lying down. Not parting from the kiss that they were currently sharing, Eric stealthily removed the unwanted clothing, tossing it to the ground.

Alex opened his mouth and gasped into the kiss as his ass was now on the cold counter. He shuddered, trying to lift himself up into Eric's embrace as he deepened their kiss.

Eric complied with the boys' unspoken request. He let his warm hands travel downwards over the boys' cool skin. Parting from the kiss, he kissed his way slowly, teasingly down the boys' chest.

"Ahh...Optimus, geez the counter is cold..." Alex managed to gasp, squirming under the kisses.

Eric laughed, "Alright, alright. Raise yourself a little. You can lie on your clothes."

Alex blushed, raising himself up and pulling his discarded clothes under himself to try and keep away the cold. It helped - a little. It was better than lying directly on the counter anyway. He lay back down, shifting about a little and looked up at Eric.  
"Sorry." he said, smiling softly.

Eric grinned, "I have a better idea. You never finished following the rest of the petals."  
He signaled to the petals that littered the floor leading to their bedroom. Inwardly, he laughed at his naked, shivering lover. Scooping up the younger boy he made his way to the bedroom, kicking the half open door all the way open so that they could enter.

Alex snuggled up to Eric's chest, loving being carried by the strong arms of the Autobot leader. "Did you give me a chance to follow the rest of the petals?" he teased, smiling.

Eric laughed, kicking the door shut behind him.  
"Well if you didn't look so cute from behind I would have!" Eric returned smartly, gently laying Alex onto the fluffy comforter that covered the large bed.

Alex gave another giggle, shifting as he was laid onto the comforter. He stretched a little, smiling up at Eric, "Now this is much better." he said.

Eric inhaled sharply as he watched the small body beneath him stretch. His face broke out in a lust filled smirk.  
"I was going to try and make this romantic but you're just being too damned cute," Eric joked, lowering himself down to kiss his younger lover tenderly.

Alex smirked into the kiss, cupping Eric's face in his hands as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

This gesture only went to turn Eric on even more. His hands traveled down the small body beneath him, ending at the groin area. Using one hand to prop himself so as not to squish Alex, he used the other to begin gently stroking the erection that graced the boys' lower half.

Alex gasped, arching up into the warm hand as a gasp escaped him.

Eric grinned, pleased with the boys reaction. He lowered himself so that his mouth replaced his hand. His mouth engulfed all of the small boy. He sucked gently at the hard member inside his mouth, letting it slide across his tongue.

"Ahhh! Haahh...Optimus!" Alex gasped, clenching tightly at the comforter beneath him and bringing his legs up.

Eric grinned inwardly as he continued to suck harder. He slid one hand underneath Alex's ass so as to push him closer to his face. His other hand went to work massaging the boys' swollen sac.

Alex arched up again, feeling Eric's hand underneath his ass and now on his ball sac...he gave a lust filled moan, sweating profusely as he already felt himself tipping towards the edge.  
"Optimus...nyaa...I'm going to cum!" he gasped, hit grip on the comforter causing his knuckles to whiten.

Eric was fueled by the boy's moans, drawing the erection quickly in and out of his mouth, teasing the tip of it with his tongue. His fingers teasingly began to probe at the smaller boy's entrance.

Alex mewled, arching up again as he cummed.

Eric laughed after swallowing the salty liquid that filled his mouth, "You know we're no where near being done, right 'Bee? We're just getting started."  
Without waiting for a response, Eric shoved his two fingers deeper into the boys' ass while kissing his way up Alex's small stomach.

He gave a small laugh, but his response was muted as he felt Eric's fingers stretching his entrance. He shuddered, the grip he had on the comforter leaving and his hands trailed up Eric's arms to his shoulders as the man kissed his stomach.

Eric sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Alex's finders trail up his skin, causing him to inhale Alex's salty skin. He grinned feeling his erection begin to throb in his pants. Eric removed his fingers from Alex's entrance so that he could quickly strip himself of the pesky clothing. He crouched above the smaller boy.  
"Are you ready?" Eric grinned down at Alex.

Alex's hands stopped on Eric's shoulders, their grip tightening slightly as Eric spoke. Alex looked up at his lover and nodded, spreading his legs a little as he tried to relax and make the process smoother.

Eric grinned down at the willing boy. With one hand he gripped his pulsing member while using the other hand to steady himself. Slowly, so as not to hurt the smaller boy, he slid into Alex until the base of his cock touched his ass.

Alex clenched his teeth, the pain registering as pleasure now as he felt Eric within him. He gasped, arching up slightly into Eric as his hands remained on the older man's shoulders.

Eric watched the boys' reaction and waited until it seemed as if he had regained his composure. Once the boy looked comfortable enough he began a slow, broken pace sliding in and out of the tight space.

"Hahh...oohhh..." Alex gasped, spreading his legs a little wider as Eric began thrusting into him. He closed his blue eyes, leaning his head back as he arched up into Eric yet again, prompting him to quicken his pace.

Taking the younger boy's gesture, Eric began to quicken his pace.  
"Hah...nnn...'Bee...it feels so good inside you...ahh..." Eric grunted as he steadily increased his thrusting speed.

Alex lost his words in a moan, his legs locking up and his hands leaving Eric's shoulders. One ghosted over his chest while the other quickly went down to Alex's erection that was growing yet again. "Eric! Gahh!...hnnnn!"

Eric leaned further downwards, gently throwing Alex's legs over his shoulders so that he could penetrate him deeper. He watched with a grin as his younger lover fondled his newly erect member.

Alex moaned deeply, pumping his erection with a little more force as his legs were brought up into the air. His other hand gripped at Eric's side as he tried to find something to cling to.

Feeling the younger boy's fingers dig into his skin only served to fuel his consistent pumping. Each time he slid in and out of Alex, the boy's walls squeezed around his erection. He leaned down and pulled his lover into a lust-filled kiss, biting Alex's lower lip lightly.

Alex's groans were swallowed as Eric's lips locked with is own. He opened his mouth, shuddering as he lustfully returned the pressure. "Opt...timus..." Alex whispered into the kiss, arching up again.

Eric slid an arm under the arched back of his lover. His other hand took over the boys' throbbing member, stroking it quickly in pace with his own hip thrusts.

"Gah! Optimus!" Alex cried out, shudders of pleasure rippling through him as Optimus took over the entire situation. He tried to hold back, but he could feel himself close to the edge.

Eric made his thrusts more forceful, feeling himself about to explode. His grip on the boy's length tightened, pumping it quicker than ever, occasionally moving down to massage the swollen sac that lay beneath the quivering erection.

"Uhn! Hah...oh! Optimus!" Alex practically screamed the other man's name as he cummed again, both hands gripping Eric's sides as stars seemed to dance across the blonde's eyes.

Eric brought his fingers to his lips tasting the sweet juices that flowed from Alex's penis.  
"Hah...nn...'Bee...I'm cuming!" Eric exclaimed almost inaudibly as he breathlessly pumped into the boy releasing his seed not long after.

Alex gasped as he felt Eric's cum fill the space within him and he went limp, breathing heavily as he lay underneath the larger man. He shivered - the pleasure rippling through him rivaling that of his exhaustion.

Eric's body weakened and he lightly collapsed on top of his lover, engulfing him in a tight hug. He breathed in the sweet smelling skin of Alex.  
"'Bee, you taste way better than chocolate," Eric laughed.

Alex cuddled into Eric, the strong arms gently holding him in a hug. He brought his hands to Eric's neck, dragging his fingers softly through the brown hair that was streaked with red and blue.  
"Better than chocolate?" he giggled, kissing Eric's chest.

Eric squirmed slightly from the tickling of Alex's tender lips on his chest, squeezing the boy closer to him.  
He chuckled, "It's a close one but you most definitely are better."

Alex smiled at this, especially when Eric pulled him closer. He closed his eyes, happy to be in Eric's arms.

Eric grinned into his lovers' neck while his hands moved around Alex's smooth back. Suddenly, his fingers stopped, landing in a sticky liquid.  
"Erm...Alex...what's this sticky stuff on your back? I know I didn't cum all the way up there," Eric chuckled, removing his hand from the boy's back to examine the liquid on his fingers.  
He brought it slowly to his nose.  
"It...It smells like chocolate!! Did you have chocolate in here?" Eric couldn't help but laugh.

Alex's eyes widened a little before he remembered and he gave a sheepish grin.  
"Oh! Oops, I forgot about it...I kind of brought some with after you carried Me." he gave a light shrug, "Guess it melted. I'm sorry; it probably made a mess all over the comforter..."

Eric grinned, "The comforter is not what I'm worrying about right now...looks like I'll have to clean you up!"  
Without waiting for a response, Eric quickly flipped the younger boy onto his stomach. He surveyed the mess of chocolate that was spread over Alex's upper back. Lowering his face to the mess, he began slowly, teasingly licking it off.

Alex gave a small shout as he was flipped over but his shout was quickly replaced with a moan as he shuddered from Eric's licks.  
"Aw geez...Optimus!" Alex managed to gasp.

Eric chuckled into the boys' soft skin. He felt his penis begin to grow erect once more from the boys' soft moans. He flicked his tongue over the delicate skin that was covered in chocolate, savoring the mix of tastes.

Alex shivered, squirming slightly as though trying to escape the tongue cleaning the chocolate away. He gave another soft moan, biting his lip from the wet touch on his back.

Eric ate away at the chocolate on the boys back.  
"You have no idea how good this is for me," Eric chuckled in a low whisper against the boys back as his hand trailed down to his vivid erection.

Alex shuddered, a smile playing at his lips as his blue eyes glanced back at Eric. "And you have no idea how good this is for me." he repeated his lovers words with a playful tone, wondering if the chocolate was gone yet or if Eric just liked teasing him.

Eric's tongue began to travel southward as he gave up on the now chocolate-less skin. His hand was pumping slowly at his growing erection. Playfully, he allowed his erection to brush against the bottom of Alex's ass and ball sac.

Alex held back a moan at the feel of Eric's erection...he was sure his ass would be hurting after today. He sat up ever so slightly, the remaining mess of chocolate on his back making him cringe. "Optimus...not to ruin anything, but I think I need a bath." he said, unable to keep his voice steady.

This statement caused Eric's face to break into a wide grin.  
"A bath sounds quite exciting, actually," Eric chuckled.

He allowed a smile, sitting up and turning to look at Eric.  
"Want me to start the bath then?" he asked.

Eric quickly gave his lover a peck on the lips before rising off of him to allow him to leave to start the bath.  
"But don't have too much fun without me until I get in there," Eric joked.

Alex got off the bed; glancing at the chocolate that was smeared all over the comforter...he gave Eric a small smile.  
"Wouldn't dream of it." he said before heading towards the bathroom, being sure to make his hips sway a little more than necessary.

A low growl escaped the depths of Eric's throat showing his approval unnecessary swinging of hips that Alex was showing. He felt a slight twitch in his groin area and he silently pleaded for his younger lover to hurry with the bath. Eric wanted him now more than ever and his lower half did not seem to disagree.

The tile was cold on Alex's feet as he walked over and started the bath - the water blasting down into the as he pulled out towels from the cabinet and dumped in some bubble mix. Soon it was at the perfect depth and he quickly shut off the running water, testing the temperature with his hand.  
Alex glanced back, wondering how long Eric would be, before he gently stepped into the tub and sank down, the heat feeling great against his skin. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the side of the tub as the bubbles blanketed the water's surface.

The sound of rushing water filling the tub ceased after a few minutes. Eric had been pre-occupying himself by counting the tiles on the ceiling urging his 'problem' in his lower half to go away for now. His ears gladly welcomed the sound of the water stopping which meant he could now go and join his younger lover. With a grin he stood and tiptoed his way towards the bathroom door that was slightly cracked open. He wanted to catch Alex off guard.  
His cover was blown when a board under the carpet creaked.  
"Dammit," Eric cursed in disappointment under his breath.

Alex smiled as he heard the faint curse of his lover but he didn't stir, remaining partially submerged in the warm, bubbly water.

After waiting a few moments Eric peeked into the bathroom to see if Alex had heard him. It did not appear so for the boy still sat quietly in the water. Eric's grin quickly reappeared upon seeing this. He took up his game again and silently creeped into the bathroom behind Alex so as not to be heard or seen.

Alex was still, his thoughts drifting as he relaxed in the warm water that cleansed him.

Eric bent over and whispered quietly into his lovers' ear while his hands trailed down the soft body of the boy into the depths of the water, "You look kind of lonely in here all by yourself...mind if I join you?"

Alex opened his eyes at the voice, tilting his head back and smiling up at Eric. "Sure, jump in." he said, shivering under the touch of the man's hands.

Eric obliged to the answer and climbed in slowly so as not to slosh water over the sides. This did not last long though for he swiftly pulled his younger lover in between his legs so that the boys back was against his chest. Eric grinned at the thought of his slight erection probing gently at the boys' ass.  
"I like it when you're wet," Eric whispered huskily into to the boys ear allowing his hands to trail slowly down the boys chest, stopping for a moment to flick at the tender nipples that stood erect from the chill air.

Alex shifted, pressing his back against Eric's chest as he grew comfortable in the new position. He smiled, laying his head back and letting a soft moan escape him as Eric's hands continued to touch him.

Eric fought the urge to plunge inside the boy as he felt his press back against him. Instead, he gyrated his hips against the boys' backside, in torturously slow movements. While one hand remained to tease the pink nipples, the other traveled southward into the depths of the water until he found the member he was looking for.

Alex gasped, pressing himself back into Eric with a little more force as the older man found his slowly growing erection.

Eric grinned as he allowed his tongue to flick quickly in and out of the boys ear before nibbling on the lobe. His hand in the southern region was massaging the area around Alex's penis encouraging the slowly rising erection. His own erection throbbed painfully wanting to be inside the young boy now.

Alex gave a soundless gasp, pressing forward into the hand as it held his dick. He shuddered, leaning his head towards Eric's mouth as he hands trailed down through the water, gripping Eric's legs.

As much as Eric lusted after the boy and wanted him as soon as possible he decided teasing would be a more fun route at the moment. The hand that had been occupying Alex's erect nipples now trailed down to join the other hand. It slowly pierced the tender flesh entering into the boy. It was tight despite their rendezvous only minutes before. He felt water rush in along with his finger but he didn't care at the moment. His hand stroked torturously slow at the boys erection as he probed in time.

Alex moaned, biting his bottom lip as he felt Eric's hand feeling him. It was torturous and he arched up into Eric's hand.  
"Optimus..." he gasped.

"Yes...I want to hear you moan my name," Eric said with a husky chuckle.  
He slipped another finger into the warm abyss and then another. He moved them in a slow scissor movement while pushing them deeper simultaneously.

Alex pondered if he should try and hold out, but the moment Eric began to move his fingers in him his mind blanked and he moaned, pressing back into the man's chest and the probing fingers. "Optimus! Oh!"

Enjoying the simple power that he held over his lover for the moment he rubbed his finger over the tip of Alex's dick feeling the slick precum on his fingers and his swirled it around the tip. He could feel his own warm precum leaking out of his rock hard erection. It seemed that he would not be able to hold out much longer.

The water around them stilled for a moment as Alex shivered, releasing another moan from his lips as he remained tight against Eric's chest.

"I'm sorry 'Bee but I can hold out no longer," with that simple statement, Eric positioned his lover so that he was on all fours in the water.  
Eric raised himself onto his knees so that he could be level with the boys' entrance.

Alex kept his head up as he let Eric move him, the warm water sloshing up around his chest. He relaxed a bit, though his erection continued to grow just at the thought of Eric entering him again.

Eric decided to tease the younger boy a little, "I won't do anything yet until you tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Alex glanced back over his shoulder at Eric pleadingly, "I...I want to feel you Optimus, please." he said, controlling his voice.

Eric wanted to tease more but his lower half seemed to disagree.  
"As you wish my little 'Bee," Eric chuckled holding onto the younger boys' slender hips for support.  
He swiftly thrusted into the boy feeling water join him inside the tight space. It only served for easier movement inside. With ease painfully slow thrust the water sloshed around the pair.

Alex gasped, his fingers clawing the bottom of the tub in an attempt to find something - anything - to grip. He kept his head above the bubbles and water, shuddering under Eric's grip on his hips and the man's thrusting.

Eric pulled the boy up so that he was now standing up on his knees. A bit roughly he pushed the younger boy against the wall of the shower while continuing his ragged thrusting.

A deep, throaty moaned escaped Alex as he was pressed against the tile wall of the shower. He arched his back as Eric continued his thrusts, arching his head back.

"Ah...hah...God 'Bee you're so tight, it feels so good! It seems like your lower half is enjoying it too," Eric moaned into the crevice of Alex's neck as he allowed one of his free hands to stroke the hard member that pulsed as he stroked it.

"...oh...Optimus, please...please don't stop...hnn..." Alex managed to gasp, leaning his head so that Eric had full access to his neck. He pressed forward into Eric's hand but gently thrusted back as Eric thrusted forward into him.

The sudden thrust backwards made by Alex caused Eric to gasp for it allowed him to plow deeper into his lover. Eric slowed his consistent pumping a little to increase his preciseness. He wanted to make sure it was just as good for his lover as it was for him. Hitting that certain 'spot' was his ultimate goal right now while his hand worked at the pulsing erection belonging to the boy.

At first Alex wondered why Eric had slowed until - he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as Eric reached that perfect area within him and he let out a mewl of pleasure. His legs shook and he probably would've fallen had it not been for Eric.

A grin spread across Eric's face as he felt the tremors rise from Alex's small body. They encouraged him to pump on.  
"Ah...'Bee...I'm going to cum!" Eric gave a low growl deep in his throat as he felt the warm sensation rising in his erection that was currently encased deep in Alex's tight ass.

Alex couldn't speak as pleasure took over his mind as he shuddered repeatedly from the sensations. He gave a sharp gasp as he cummed again, but his attention fell fully onto the older man thrusting into him.

The warm sticky liquid that oozed from Alex's now softening erection spread over Eric's fingers that grasped the warm member lightly. He gave a low gasp as he released himself inside the boy.

Alex gave a low gasp, his strength leaving him momentarily and forcing him to lean against Eric for support. His body shuddered as he again felt Eric fill him and a moan escaped his lips.

Eric squeezed the younger boy towards him, embracing his warmth.  
"How was this Valentines Day 'Bee?" he murmured into the Alex's ear.

He gave a soft sigh as he felt Eric's arms around him, enjoying the contact more than anything. "It was great Optimus." he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against Eric. His exhaustion was catching up - being at school all day and then making love had drained him thoroughly.

Eric could feel the boy weakening slightly in his embrace. With one quick motion Eric grabbed one of the fluffy towels from beside the tub and scooped Alex up into it bridal style.  
"You should probably rest 'Bee since you have school tomorrow. We don't need you limping around all day," Eric chuckled as he carried his lover to the awaiting bed in the room just outside the bathroom.

Alex didn't resist at all, relishing in the comfort of Eric's hold. "Yeah...school..." he muttered with a faint smile, though he really didn't want to think about school right now. All that mattered was that he was with Eric.

Gently, Eric laid his lover into the plush comforters drying himself off before joining Alex on the bed. He pulled Alex close towards his chest reveling in the warmth the boy was giving off.  
"Happy Valentines Day 'Bee," Eric mumbled as he felt his eyes begin to stumble closed.

Alex closed his eyes, sleep already tugging at his mind. He relaxed, allowing the smell of Eric, the bubbles from the bath...and a faint tinge of chocolate to lure him to sleep. "Happy Valentine's Day Optimus...thank you..." he whispered.

Eric tugged the covers over them as he mumbled a quiet, "You're welcome, 'Bee" before allowing sleep to encase him.


End file.
